Another day at the Emiya residence
by Angry Santo
Summary: A meeting of rivals. The beginning of a legend.


Plot Bunnies are a disaster.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"How long has it been?" Asked Illya as she munched on popcorn.

"Six hours and forty three minutes." Answered Miyu smartly and instantly. Because Miyu.

"I'm back and I brought the snacks." Said Shirou as he sat down again and held out the tray.

"Thank you onii-chan! Now that there is no other seats available, lend me your lap." Said the Illya with a rather strong tan.

Only to be slapped aside by the pale Illya. "Keep your dirty hands off my onii-chan, Kuro!"

"Settle down the both of you." Said Shirou with a strangely authoritative tone while Miyu and Sella both nodded. "You are distracting us from the show."

At his behest the two Illya's settled down and resumed munching on popcorn and watching the spectacle.

What spectacle you ask? Well…in all honesty…not even this humble author is entirely sure as to what led to the current proceedings.

It all started when Souichirou Kuzuki had come to the house to ask a few questions. Mainly about Shirou's caretakers.

There's some good news.

Sella had been the one to receive him, and had asked him to take a seat in the living room while she went for refreshments.

The living room in which Leysritt was sitting and wasting time as she usually did.

Kuzuki had sat down across from her.

And thus it had begun.

Sella came back a few minutes later. Her questions of how he liked his tea dying in her throat. She could feel an unseen pressure keeping her from speaking. She could feel that interrupting what was happening would be folly.

"Hey Sella what's u-?" Shirou never finished his sentence as he caught sight of Kuzuki and Leysritt. He simply stood beside Sella and stared.

Fifteen minutes later he brought a chair for Sella and one for himself.

Twenty minutes after that, Miyu walked through the door after nobody answered. "Hey Shirou is something wro-?"

She too fell under whatever spell had taken control of the other two, and simply stood there staring at the pair in the living room.

Ten minutes after that Shirou brought her a chair as well as snacks.

"Hey Onii-chan has Miyu been b-?" Illya's query went unfinished as she saw the target of her question sitting enraptured. "Hey guys…what are you doing?"

"Shh." Said Miyu without taking her sight away from Kuzuki and Leysritt. "You might interrupt them."

Illya stared at her friend, brother, and maid. "Interrupt what?"

"Shh." This time it was Shirou who shushed her. "Pull up a chair, I have snacks."

Illya sighed and did as she was asked. Two minutes later she was enraptured as well.

"Illya!" Called Illya's voice from the stairs, a few moments later a figure came running down. "Illya what the hell are yo-?"

""""SHH!"""" Said the combined crowd in absolute synchronicity.

"W-Wha?" Answered the dark-skinned Illya better known as Kuro.

"They are staring at one another." Said Illya without removing her eyes from the spectacle.

"I just…I mean…what?"

Shirou turned his head to better address Kuro without removing his eyes from the pair. "Just pull up a seat, I have snacks."

Three minutes after that she could not tear her gaze away.

And so it happened till the present.

"I don't think either of them has blinked." Said Kuro with hushed awe.

"Hey." Said Shirou. "Didn't we have stuff we needed to get done?"

His query went unanswered until Miyu spoke. "Not as important."

They became quiet once more.

Luvia opened the door and entered muttering under her breath. "-ill realize that she should be punctual. When I get my hands on he-Miyu what are you doing?"

Without turning to face her, Miyu answered. "I'm watching the two stare at one another."

"What could possibly b-?" Yet another question died in a throat as whatever spell was being weaved by the two claimed yet another victim.

"They are just…staring." Said Luvia in open amazement.

"Yeah." Answered Shirou. "Cookie?"

The door opened again. "-felt bitch better not be trying to seduce _my _ma-!" Said Rin Tohsaka as she entered the premises and spotted the crowd.

Her eyebrow twitched. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are watching them stare at each other." Said Luvia without turning to address her.

The twitch brought friends, they settled on her other eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, is that _productive_ in anyway like you just berated me to be?"

"I don't know." Answered Luvia without really paying attention. "Cookie?"

"No I don't want a cookie! I want to know wh-!"

""""""SHH!""""""

"Wha?"

"Just pull up a chair." Said Shirou. "I have snacks."

Rin did as she was instructed. She was in their thrall within moments. Silence once more reining supreme.

And then the door banged open. "Hey guys~ Mommy's home~!" Said Irisviel von Einzbern, when she realized her presence did not cause the same ruckus it usually did she huffed and puffed disappointedly.

"Seriously you'd think that a mother would receive a warmer wel-!"

"""""""SHH!"""""""

"Wha?"

"""""You're distracting us."""""

The five returned to watch the pair.

A moment after that Iri joined them.

"They're just…staring."

"Yes."

They fell quiet.

A few moments later Kiritsugu joined them with an amused chuckle.

His chuckle proceeded to die on his lips as he too was sucked into staring in fascination.

An indeterminate time passed until the stare between the pair was broken as Kuzuki stood up and spoke in his usual monotone. "I must take my leave. You are a worthy foe indeed. This victory, may go to you, but the war is far from over."

Without further explaining his actions Kuzuki circumvented the crowd that had gathered and walked to the door. "I'm leaving." He said quietly with the customary bow, and exited the house.

Leysritt bit down on a chip.

Crickets chirped.

"So mom, glad to see you home." Said Illya.

"Ahh! Yes, glad to be home~"

"I should go prepare dinner." Said Shirou as he stood form his seat. "Miyu, Luvia, Rin. Would you like to stay over for dinner?"

"Yes that would be much appreciated." Said Miyu succinctly while Rin and Luvia began fighting for the right to answer first.

Sella shook her head to clear it of the cobwebs. "Oh no you don't! _I'm_ supposed to make dinner here!" She said as she took after Shirou.

Soon the only one left still there was Kiritsugu, who had no idea what to do with himself.

He walked forward to sit beside Leysritt and began to watch tv.

Just another day at the Emiya residence.


End file.
